Love at first sight
by kaname10197
Summary: not about the story but i love this
1. Love at first sight

When I look into his eyes when I am crying, he is crying too. He is my best friend and I am in love wit him. When I am sad he will drive to see me and cuddle with me under the same blanket and tickle me and sing songs to me. He will make funny dances to my favorite songs just to see me smile. He will tell me I am beautiful all the time even when I just woke up. He will hold me close when I am mad or sad and tell me I love you so much and it will be ok and I believe him. He will kiss me all the time and make all the other girls jealous.

When I see my ex all I want to do is cry and think of what we had done together but when I see josh I forget my pain. His kiss is intoxicating to me; his hugs are like drugs to me. He tells me he loves me and will not hurt me like the other guys. That he will marry me and have kids with me and be a daddy and a husband to me. He will love me forever and never let me go. He will hold my hand and kiss me like no one else can.

I wish I was 18 right now to be with josh to live with him because I want to be with him so bad all of the time. I love west but all that follows me is my horrible past and my ex and I don't want that anymore. I was betrayed and propped up my the lies and promises he didn't keep and I'm happy I am with josheyboo I love him so much and even when I was with Zach I still loved Josh he is my teddy bear to me I never want to leave him alone.

When ever I see people with there boy friends I look down and wish he was here to hold my hand and kiss me before class. To show off how amazing my boy friend is and laugh ever time he makes a fool of himself. He is like me so much and I love that about him and he shows me off to his friends and he doesn't care about sex at all and that means a lot to me because I want to do that after I get married because I want to know he will stay. But I know he will because he wouldn't hurt me like that.

-Emiboo

When I see her all I want to do is make her smile. To see her is the world to me. To kiss her is my drug to love her is everything. I know what the others have done to my baby girl and I wont do that to her I wont let them hurt her anymore I will die of she gets hurt. When I take her on dates she looks into my eyes and I hold her hand. She is one in a million and I don't want him to take her away from me ever again.

She is so beautiful her eyes hazel, her face perfect for me. Everything about her is beautiful. When we go to dinner she looks stunning I want to just bring her home with me and protect her and show her off to the world around us. And when she crys because of what he did I also cry because I let her go to him and didn't fight her but I didn't want to hurt her because of it but I have my beautiful girl friend back and I wish I could be with her all of the time to hold her and kiss her goodbye when she goes to class. To be a dork at lunch and do dumb things to see what she will do to me after I do it.

All I want to do is to be with her. I cant wait until her father gives me permission to be with her forever to be her husband.

I might be the darker type of guy but I love my Emiboo more then anything else in the world I would never EVER let her go she is my Beautiful girl forever and ever.


	2. First kiss

"Emiboo?" Josh said looking around

"Yesss" I said smiling because he was trying to stick a rainbow band aid on me.

"Why can't you wear one? "Josh asked smirking at me.

"I have school today and I don't want to have one on my forehead." I Said.

"To late" Josh said putting two rainbow band aids on my arm and wrist.

"Thanks now it looks like I cut myself." I said rolling my eyes.

"No you look adorable" Josh said smiling and he hugged me.

"I will get my revenge." I said then josh put his chin on my head.

"RAWR" Josh said I giggled.

"No eat me!" I said. And pushed him away josh looked sad. And I looked at him he was wearing black Tripp pants, a purple v neck and a trench coat with dc shoes on with his dinosaur hat on.

"Joshey…" I said.

"Im sorry I want to eat you." Josh said with a smile.

"CUTIE!" I said and he blushed.

"NO! I don't want to blush." Josh said trying to hide that his cheeks were pink.

"Cutie, cutie, cutie, cutie!" I said and Josh hid his face his dark hair covering his hazel eyes.

"Im not CUTE!" Josh said.

"Yes you are, you are my dinosaur." I said.

"But you called me lazy, that I am a dinosaur that sits in the pond and eats leaves all day." Josh said I laughed.

"Well you didn't want to go to dinner and you wanted to watch T.V." I said.

"SO I am a man here I am lazy." Josh said.

"Of coarse you are lazy." I said.

"Dang it I admitted I am lazy." Josh said.

"But you are adorable." I Said.

"And I got a 6 pack just for you." Josh said I blushed.

"Ha I got you to blush!" Josh said I pouted. He leaned down and kissed me for the first time I put my hand on his cheek he blushed.

"That was my first kiss." Josh said smiling.

"Would you like another one?" I asked smirking.

"Oh yes." Josh said kissing me again against the wall biting my lip gently putting his hands lower till he touched my ass I blushed.

"I don't want to stop." Josh said.

"Then don't." I said

"But you have to catch your bus." Josh said.

"Yes so I have to go..." I said mad.

"I love you" Josh said and kissed me once more.

"I love you too." I said and ran to my bus.


End file.
